Beginners Guide
Note: This is a Beginners Guide '''it only includes basic information Beginners Guide This beginners guide is intended for those who are not familiar with Minecraft and want to know how to play. To play along with this beginners guide you will need to play on 'Singleplayer mode' and a difficulty higher than 'Peaceful' Controlls If you are reading this tutorial while player the game, it is adviced to keep the game running but press 'ESC' to pause the game. By doing this, you will have plenty of time to create shelter also monsters wont come and kill you while you are away. The keys for movement are as followed: *W - moves forwards *A - moves left *S - moves backwards *D - moves right *SPACE - to jump *LSHIFT - to sneak/crouch *Double Tap W - to sprint Items and blocks dropped on the ground from mobs or the player can be picked up by walking into them, when dropped they will remain there until after 5 minutes. Using the mouse will able you to look around and interact with blocks: *Left-Click - to break blocks *Right-Click - to interact with blocks (normal building blocks don't have interaction features, other blocks like chests, furnaces and brewing stands do. By right-clicking blocks like this you will open up what's know as a GUI) Other Miscellaneous controlls are as followed: *E - to open the players inventory (using this feature on a horse will open the horses inventory) *Q - To drop the item or block in the player hand *CTRL+Q - To drop the whole stack of items or blocks in the players hand *F1 - Enables or disables the HUD (Heads Up Display) *F2 - Takes a screenshot of whatever the player is looking at (screenshots are saved in the .minecraft files) *F3 - Toggles the debug screen (see more) *F5 - Toggles through the first person views (see more ) *F3+F - Cycles through all four types of render distances *TAB - List the players on a mulitplayer server (multiplayer command) *SLASH - Uses singleplayer commands (see more) *Mouse Wheel - Uses pickblock key (only in creative more) Mining The main function in Minecraft is mining, some blocks have to use an appropriate tool for them to break successfully. When the players wants to break a block the player must point to the block and ''hold down ''left-click, if the block you are mining is breaking too slow you are probably using the wrong tool. The tools to break certain blocks are as followed: (all blocks needed to mined with a 'Shovel' or an 'Axe' can usually be broken by hand) Rules There isn't that many 'rules' in Minecraft, but there is one that most people go by and that is 'Never dig straight up or down'. It is possible to mine the block beneath you, once that block then breaks you will fall one block down to whatever is beneath it. It is a very possible chance that breaking the block beneath you when below level y=60 that you will fall into a cavern or worst a pit of lava. Digging straight up is worst enough still since you don't know what is above your head when you mine the block above you. Your First Shelter It is recommended to build your first shelter near your spawn point since if you die in the game you will respawn at that spawn point. '''Cube Basic Shelters can be a 5x5 square cube made of cobblestone (deciding to add windows is up to you). In a mountain Digging into any hill or cliff is a very good emergency shelter since you will come across lots of 'Ston e' and possibly some minerals. The best mountain shelter is to dig a 10x10 hole into the cliff side, this will give you enough room to place your equipment and supplies (when it comes to making them). Out at sea When night falls and the hostile mobs are too much for you to cope, find a beach or a large lake and swim out into the water (by holding space bar). Hostile mobs will not spawn in water or anywhere near water. The New World Upon starting a new world you will be placed in a random landscape somewhere, about 15-20 blocks around you is where you will restart the game if you get killed. Take a moment to look around you if you have spawned near a cave entrance or anyplace dangerous like that then move away from it. Then press F3 to open up your debug info. Then press ESC and write down the co-ordinates of your spawn point so if you do ever get lost you will manage to find your way back, unless you have wandered really far. When starting a world it is advised to mark off your spawn point with some dirt or sand (or any other easy-to-gather block). Priorities Look around the landscape for multiple thing the first one being trees, since they harvest wood then look out for tall grass break any tall grass in your way and collect any seeds they drop, since seeds allow you to start a wheat farm. If you have come across any trees go up to one and hold left-click ''while aiming your cursor at the wood block, collect about 3-5 trees worth of wood blocks and you should be good to go (eventually you will have to collect more but 3-5 trees worth will probably get you throught the first night). If you cannot locate trees anywhere it is then considered to then load up a new Minecraft world. Press E to open up your inventory, using the 2x2 crafting square next to your character place wood in the formation below: (Note: These crafting recipes ''can be completed in your 2x2 grid, we have just used the 3x3 crafting square) Now take your wooden planks and then arrange them in the formation below to create the crafting table. Your First Tools By arranging planks and sticks in the formations seen below you will then create a set of wooden tools the first set of tools ingame. Note these crafting recipes have to be done in the crafting table. Once the player has collected stone they can now make stone tools by arranging the formations above just use cobblestone instead of wooden planks. Animals There are loads of animals in MInecraft the world you have just spawned in may contain loads of sheep, cows, pigs and chickens kill at least 3-4 of each with a sword by left-clikcing while aiming at the animal. Don't kill to many of animals though since they don't respawn. From pigs, cows and chicken you will get food later you will have too cook it but eating it raw if fine. From sheep you will get wool required to craft a bed. Equipment By arranging the formation above with cobblestone you will create a furnace. To learn about the furnace and how to use it click here . The colour of the wool and the type of wood doesnt matter in the crafting recipe. To learn about the bed click here Ores and Materials Here are some of the ores in Minecraft that can be found while caving. Coal Ore - Coal Ore can be found at almost every layer of the map and is found on mountain sides, caves and cliff edges. It drop coal when broken with a pickaxe Iron Ore - Iron Ore is a slightly rarer material then Iron but is still quite common it is found at levels 70 and below, and drops Iron Ore itself when broken with a pickaxe. Gold Ore - Gold Ore is a rare material and drop Gold Ore when broken it is found deep underground at levels y=32 and below. It drops Gold Ore when mined with a pickaxe. Lapis Lazuli Ore - Lapis Ore is a rare material found at the low levels of the map it drops between 4-6 lapis lazuli shards when broken with a pickaxe. Redstone Ore - Redstone Ore like Diamond Ore is found at the 16 lowest levels of the map and unlike Diamond Ore is common. It drop between 4-6 pieces of Redstone Dust when broken. Diamond Ore - Diamond Ore is found only at levels y=16 and below. It drops only one diamond when broken with a pickaxe. Emerald Ore - Emerald Ore is the rarest material ingame, it is only found in Extreme Hills biomes and in quantities of only 1. It only drops 1 emerald when broken. Video